Photograph
by TammytheYammy
Summary: -Septiplier- Based on the song "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran.


_Loving can hurt,_

Jack took a deep breath as he looked down the aisle. Mark wouldn't bail on him. They'd been dating for three years, there was no way.

But even with his own reassurance, along with Felix's, he was still scared.

 _Loving can hurt sometimes._

They'd gone all out for the wedding. It was a small one, just their families and close friends, but there was no way that it was anything but spectacular. Jack was sporting a tux with a green shirt, to match his hair. He could still remember when he'd first gotten it dyed, too.

His tie was white, and the coat and pants were both a very dark grey. But Jack was absolutely sure that Mark looked even better.

 _But it's the only thing, that I know._

Felix grinned as Jack fiddled with his thumbs. "Don't worry, bro. Mark loves you too much to ditch you at the alter. This isn't one of those fanfics."

Chuckling nervously, Jack nodded. "O-Of course. I know. It's just natural wedding jitters, Felix. You had them when you married Marzia."

Blushing slightly, Felix glared playfully. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that. Do I need to roast you again?"

"I'll roast you right back, and you know it." Jack snorted quietly.

"Damn straight." Felix grinned.

 _When it gets hard,_

The two men stopped talking as the wedding march began to play. They looked to the entrance to see Wade walking Mark down the aisle, a goofy grin on his face.

Jack was speechless. Mark was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a red tie, matching his hair. To the Irishman, he looked absolutely stunning.

 _You know it can get hard sometimes._

Mark smiled at his fiance, and almost husband, as he reached the alter. "You look amazing, Sean." He whispered.

"Not as amazing as you, Markimoo." Jack smiled softly and he took the other man's hands.

 _It is the only thing, that makes us feel alive._

They settled into a very comfortable silence as the Wedding March ended, allowing the priest to start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sean William Mcloughlin, and Mark Edward Fischbach."

 _We keep this love in a Photograph,_

"In fact, they've written their own vows." The Priest stated, looking towards Mark to begin.

"Sean. Before this, you were my best friend. And despite the fact that we're getting married, you still are. You have stood with me through thick and thin, through ice and fire. Everything that I've gone through, you've been there to back me up. From the first time I watched one of your videos, I knew I loved you. But it wasn't until three years ago that I truly knew how deep my love went."

"I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your hair, your body - and we both know how much I love that -" A quiet round of chuckles could be heard around them as Mark continued, "And I couldn't possibly forget your accent. But what I love most about you is your personality. You're not afraid to be yourself, you're kind, spontaneous, generous, optimistic, and all-around the most loving and lovable man I've ever known. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be standing here, about to marry you. I love you, Sean."

 _We made these memories for ourselves._

Jack blinked tears out of his eyes as he smiled. "Geez, Mark. Ever the romantic. I just hope that my vows can even halfway compare to yours." He chuckled to himself, clearing his throat.

 _Where our eyes are never closing,_

"Mark," He began, a small smile already forming on his lips, "I may not be as romantic as you, but I certainly will try."

"Like you said, you are my best friend. Even better than Felix, and that's saying something." Another round of chuckles. "But there's so much more to our relationship than just that. Just five years ago, I was a lonely little boy in a Cabin in the Woods. I looked up to you, you were, after all the one who had inspired me to start YouTube. Never once did I imagine even working with you, let alone dating and eventually marrying you. You were my hero, and you still are. But, I suppose, in a different way."

"Back then, you were my savior. You gave me a purpose to my life and a reason to be. And now, you ARE my reason. I suppose not much has changed, but it's been a wild ride."

"I love you. Your hair, your lips, your smile, the way your eyes light up whenever you're truly happy about something. You're the most handsome man I've ever known - Sorry, Felix - and I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to call you my fiance - and even, husband. Mark, I love you from the bottom of my heart. You've already made me the happiest man alive, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

 _Hearts are never broken,_

A small sniffle could be heard from the half-Korean as he cracked a grin. "Goddamnit, Sean. You made me cry."

"That's not that hard to do." Wade pointed out.

Grinning, Sean gave Wade a slight playful glare. "Shut up, Wade." He joked, earning another round of small chuckles from everyone else in the room.

 _Time's forever frozen still._

"Let anyone who has any problem with this marriage come forward, or forever hold your peace." The Priest called out, receiving nothing but silence and quiet murmurs.

Clearing his throat, the Priest brought everything back into order. "Alright, then. Mark, do you take this man - Sean William McLoughlin - to be your lawfully wedded husband, love and to hold, to honor and to cherish, til death do you part?"

Mark smiled, tears still pricking the corners of his eyes. "I do."

 _So you can keep me,_

"And Sean, do you take this man, Mark Edward Fischbach - to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to honor and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Giving Mark's hand a gentle squeeze, Jack nodded. "I do."

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

"Then I now pronounce you husbands." The Priest declared. "You may now kiss."

Smiles were adorned on everyone's faces as the two men leaned in to seal the deal.

 _Holdin' me closer 'til our eyes meet._

At that exact moment, Sean bolted awake, looking to the empty spot on the bed. The wedding had been five years ago, and it was still as vivid as it ever had been. The Irishman let out a stifled sob as he stared at where Mark would be laying.

In reality, Mark had been dead nearly four years now. He'd been diagnosed with stage-four Brain Cancer. And it just so happened that it was a whole week until the anniversary of Mark's death.

Hopping up, Jack quickly got into his car - he'd taken lessons after moving to LA with Mark - and drove towards the cemetery where Mark lay, rotting underground.

 _You won't ever be alone,_

Jack stepped out, walking down the path towards Mark's grave. He kneeled in front of it, trembling.

"Hey, Marky.." He could hear his voice quivering. "I know you told me to move on, but I never could. I meant everything I said that day, and there was so much that I left unsaid. I wish I'd had more time with you, I wish I'd spent more of my time with you. I miss you."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stay strong." Jack whispered, pulling out a single pill. He'd had it given to him from some hater who'd told him to kill himself, but never did he expect to actually use it. "But I'll see you soon."

Swallowing the pill, he smiled as the effects seemed almost immediate. Jack soon collapsed on the ground in front of Mark's gravestone.

Mark couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Jack pass through the gates of Heaven. "Sean?" He asked, quietly, but loud enough to alert the other male.

"Mark." Jack breathed, hugging the other man. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too.."

 _ **Wait for me to come home.**_


End file.
